Eine Welt bricht zusammen
by Keerdan
Summary: Die Story spielt im zweiten Teil der Serie. Es geht um Randy, der seine Familie verliert und sich dann auch noch in Leon verliebt... SLASH!
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Fundstück #30048  
  
Tagebuch einer unbekannten Person, vermutlich einer Frau.  
  
15. 01. 2000  
  
Heute hat mich mal wieder der Nachbarhund erschreckt, als ich die Einkäufe reinbrachte. Dieses Vieh treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Randy verhält sich die letzte Zeit seltsam, was ist bloß mit ihm los? Er ist so distanziert und deprimiert...  
  
25. 01. 2000  
  
Erstaunlicherweise hat das liebe Hündchen mich heut mal nicht erschreckt, ob es wohl krank ist?  
  
Mit Randy ist es immer noch das Gleiche.. das geht schon seit Wochen so. John sagt aber auch nichts, na ja er sagt ja nie was.  
  
31. 01. 2000  
  
Mache mir mittlerweile Sorgen um den Hund, er ist schon solange nicht mehr zu hören gewesen, vielleicht sollte ich drüben mal nachfragen...  
  
Habe heut mit Randy geredet, rausbekommen hab ich nichts, aber er ist am Ende unserer Unterhaltung in Tränen ausgebrochen, warum nur?  
  
Ich glaube in der nächsten Zeit wird viel passieren.  
  
10. 02. 2000  
  
War heute bei den Nachbarn. Habe Sturm geklingelt und trotzdem hat niemand aufgemacht. Als ich mich dann im Garten umgesehen habe, habe ich die Hundehütte entdeckt. Der Hund war sogar drin! Aber total verängstigt... als ich versucht habe ihn rauszuholen hat mich das Mistvieh gebissen, ich hoffe ich fang mir nichts ein. War irgendwie seltsam...  
  
Bei Randy immer noch nichts Neues...  
  
13. 02. 2000  
  
Nachbarn immer noch nicht da. Der Hund war Tod, ich hab die Polizei gerufen. Grauenvoller Anblick so abgemagert. Anscheinend hatten ihn schon Tiere angefressen. Eklig.  
  
Hatte Streit mit John, es ging um Randy.  
  
20. 02. 2000  
  
Fühle mich in letzter Zeit komisch. Kann mich schlecht konzentrieren. Hab immer Hunger. Hätte mit der Wunde vom Hund zum Arzt gehen sollen. Hat sich anscheinend entzündet. Muss lange Pullover tragen, damit es niemand sieht...  
  
Streit mit John, hab ihn gebissen und sogar etwas Fleisch rausgebissen und runtergeschluckt... Was ist mit mir los?  
  
Der Hund der Nahbarn ist wieder da... sieht grausig aus.  
  
23. 02. 2000  
  
Randy ist schwul. John ausgerastet. Hab ihn gebissen... oft... schmeckt gut. John hat auf mich geschossen... keine Schmerzen... Hunger... werde John weiter essen... mit Nachbarn...  
  
01. 03. 2000  
  
Randy weg. John alle. Morgen essen holn... Hunger...  
  
To be continued  
  
By Keerdan 


	2. Der Anfang

Kapitel I  
  
„Mum... Dad... ich... ich bin schwul."  
  
Stille.  
  
Die unsicheren blauen Augen des 17jährigen versuchten mit denen seiner Eltern Kontakt aufzunehmen – Erfolglos.  
  
„Geahnt hab ich's Randy... gab ja Anzeichen...", murmelte seine Mum.  
  
„Anzeichen, es gab Anzeichen Gaile?", schrie sein Dad sie an. „Mein eigener Sohn... ein Homo! Auch das noch! Was werden die Leute sagen? Und deine Brüder, Randy? Was meinst du wie die darauf reagieren? Schwul! Mein Sohn!"  
  
„Beruhig dich John! Randy geh hoch in dein Zimmer. Ich red mit deinem Vater, allein, ja?", entschärfte seine Mum die Situation.  
  
Randy erhob sich vom Küchentisch und ließ das unangetastete Essen zurück. „Okay Mum..."Langsam ging Randy Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf zurück in sein Zimmer. „Willst du ihn jetzt auch noch in Schutz nehmen? Der Junge ist doch genauso seltsam geworden wie du!", hörte er seinen Dad brüllen. So ein Mist! Randy schloss langsam seine Zimmertür hinter sich und sperrte so auch das Streitgespräch, was von der Küche aus hochtönte, aus. Er warf sich auf sein Bett.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Mist! Mist! Mist! Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen! Was hab ich den jetzt davon? Juchuu! Ich bin geoutet! ´Nen Freund hab ich trotzdem nicht und Dad ist sauer! Und jetzt bin ich mal wieder ein Streitpunkt für die beiden. Eine einzelne Träne entwich seinem geschlossenen Augen und bahnte sich seinen Weg über Randys Wange.  
  
Toll! Jetzt ist es zu spät! Ich hoffe Dad beruhigt sich... und... und wenn nicht? Und was werden Billy, Jonathan und Elijah dazu sagen? Dad hat recht, meine Brüder werden auch nicht besonders begeistert sein. Na ja, immerhin wohnen die Drei nicht mehr zuhause... aber so wie es aussieht ich wohl bald auch nicht mehr... Mist! Verdammter Mist! Die Träne fiel auf Randys Kissen und dieses saugt sie begierig in sich auf, verschlang sie vollkommen.  
  
Er schaltete seine Musikanlage ein und drehte auf volle Lautstärke. Die verzweifelte, traurige Stimme von Dolores, der Sängerin der ‚Cranberries', lösten das angestaute Meer von Tränen. Randy begann leise zu schluchzen und ließ sich vom warmen Gefühl seiner Tränen trösten. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sein Dad reintrampeln würde und ihn maßregelte: „ Du meinst wohl weil du schwul bist, kannst du dir alles erlauben! Mach das verfluchte Ding leiser!"Aber das blieb aus und die Anspannung die sich in Randy aufgebaut hatte ergoss sich in seiner Verzweifelung. Nicht mal mehr das bin ich ihm wert! Es ist ihm völlig egal was ich tue!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Nachdem der Song ‚Zombie' ausgeklungen war, reichte es Randy. Er hatte sich etwas beruhigt, stellte die Anlage aus und horchte an seiner Tür. Nichts war zu hören. Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich schütte den beiden mein Herz aus und die? Die hauen einfach ab! Er öffnete die Tür und tatsächlich: Es war nichts zu hören.  
  
„Mum?... Dad?..."Immer noch herrschte eine Totenstille. „ Wo seid ihr?" Randy ging die Treppe herunter und dann Richtung Küche. Noch immer war nichts zu hören, doch olötzlich konnte er leise ein Stöhnen und Keuchen vernehmen. Das ist doch... Dad! Aber, ...nein...nein.. die Beiden haben doch nicht etwa..? ...Nein, nicht jetzt...das können sie doch nicht tun! Wütend schritt Randy zur Küchentür, riss sie auf und erbleichte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Das Bild was sich ihm bot war entsetzlich! Das Küchenfenster war in tausend Teile zerbrochen und war nur noch ein Loch in die düstere Nacht hinaus. Seine Mum lag davor in einer riesigen Blutlache. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und die Augen leer. Randy fixierte diese braunen, leblosen Kugeln im zerkratztem Gesicht seiner Mum. Nein... Mum... nein.. Mum.. Mum! Mummy! Was.. was ist hier geschehen? Oh mein Gott!  
  
Er wollte zu der Leiche seiner Mum eilen als er unvermittelt ein gewinseltes ‚Randy' vernahm. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erblickte den Körper seines Dads, der hinter der zugefallenen Küchentür lag. Zumindest das, was von ihm übrig war. Ein Bein war ihm ausgerissen worden und aus der Wunde rann unaufhörlich ein Blutschwall. Ein Auge war zerquetscht worden und hatte nur eine blutige Höhle hinterlassen, das verbliebene, blaue Auge sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
„Randy... mein Sohn..", krächzte die Stimme seines Dads. In der Hand hielt er eine Baretta, die sonst immer in einer Küchenschublade versteckt lag. John hatte sie einst zur Abschreckung für eventuelle Einbrecher besorgt. Über dem Rumpf seines Dads offenbarte sich Randy das grausamste Element dieses Horrorszenarios: Ein verfaulender Körper, ja eine Leiche war über seinen Dad gebeugt und tilgte schmatzend seinen Hunger.  
  
„Randy... ahh... ich... Randy... es... es tut..... ARRRGH!", der Lebensgeist des blauen Auges brach. Der Zombie war dem Gerede überdrüssig geworden und hatte John das Genick gebrochen. Dad!... Dad... Dad! Was ist das hier nur? Dad.. stirb nicht... ich bitte dich. Oh Dad... Plötzlich hörte Randy hinter sich ein Geräusch. Langsam drehte Randy sich um und sah seine Mum! Sie war wieder aufgestanden und wankte auf ihn zu!  
  
„Mum! Ich dachte du wärst tot! Was ist passiert!? Mum!"Doch seine Mum antwortete nicht, sondern wankte langsam immer weiter auf den braunhaarigen mit den blonden Strähnchen zu. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund und ein kehliges Stöhnen entrann ihr. „Mum... was?.."Dann sah er es: Die Augen seiner Mum waren immer noch leer, leer und kalt. Sie hatte eine tiefe Schusswunde in der Brust und lief trotzdem weiter. Wie kann das sein!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ein grollendes ‚Ummweahnn' von seiner Mum riss Randy aus seiner Erstarrung. Was auch immer mit Mum los ist, sie hat jetzt grad bestimmt nichts Gutes mit mir vor. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich hab nichts um mich zu verteidigen! Wer weiß ob da draußen noch mehr von diesen Zombie-Dingern sind... wie Mum. Oh Gott Mum.. Dad... es tut mir so Leid. Tränen liefen dem verzweifeltem Jungen über sein hübsches Gesicht.  
  
Er wandte sich von seiner herannahenden Mum, oder das, was früher einmal seine Mum gewesen war, ab und sah in das tote Gesicht seines Dads. Dad... Dann rannte er zu der Leiche, riss ihr schnell die Baretta aus der Hand, wobei ihn einzuckender Zombiearm fast gepackt hätte, und lief aus der Küche, das Schmatzen und Stöhnen hinter sich lassend.  
  
Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, zog sich seine Jacke an und verließ danach das Haus. Das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war, in dem er eine glückliche Kindheit erleben durfte und lachen gelernt hat. Das Haus, was jetzt eine Brutstätte der Hölle war. Bei der Polizeiwache, dem RPD, können sie mir vielleicht helfen.. es tut mir so Leid... Mum... Dad.... Schluchzend rannte Randy Pheelan los.  
  
To be continued  
  
By Keerdan 


End file.
